Little Lottie
by belleoftheopera
Summary: Musical based AU. Basically the same story, only giving an insight to how Christine lost her parents and a twist ending. Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Christine, it's time for bed." M. Daaé picked up Christine and carried her to her bed.

"But Papa I'm not sleepy yet! Tell me a story!"

"Alright," he said tucking her into the sheets. "How about one about the Angel of Music?" Christine shook her head. "Okay, how about the one about the beautiful princess who gets rescued by the handsome prince from the horrible monster. You like that one." Christine shook her head again. "Which one do you want then?"

"I want the story about the violinist."

"Alright. There once was a violinist from Sweden. He was good, but nothing all that special, until one day he was visited by the Angel of Music. After years under the Angel's guidance, he became one of the most talented violinists in all of Sweden. He eventually left Sweden and found himself in Paris, now working for the orchestra at the Paris Opera. While he was there, he met and fell in love with a beautiful young singer named Charlotte, whom everyone called Lottie for short. She was the most beautiful thing you could ever imagine; she was his Angel of Music. It took a while, but soon the violinist and Lottie were madly in love with each other and they eventually got married. One day Lottie then gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Christine, but her father liked to call her Little Lottie since she looked just like her mother. Unfortunately the Angel of Music came to Lottie one night and told her that he needed her in Heaven with him, taking her away from her family. But I know that deep down she is never truly gone, she is still here with us; just like the Angel we can't see her."

M. Daaé looked down at Christine who was out like a light. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting up to leave, carrying the gas lamp with him. Just before he exited the room, he turned around to face the sleeping child. "Good night, Little Lottie." With that he closed the door.

It was too early for him to retire for the night, so he decided to work on his opera. He had started working on it when he arrived in Paris, hoping that it would mark his transition from the orchestra pit to the stage. He had barely started writing it when he met Lottie, so he wrote the female lead just for her, hoping that they would play the leads together. But ever since her failed battle with tuberculoses, he decided to keep writing the role for Christine, hoping that she could play the part once she's old enough.

As he worked at the piano, his cat Marie appeared beside him. She was always close to him, especially whenever he would be doing something music related. Of course there were times when he would be trying to work, and she would jump up on the piano demanding to be petted. As annoyed as he was whenever she did this, he could never help but give in and pet her.

M. Daaé was too involved with his work to notice what was going on around him after Marie had jumped off the piano. Marie was especially restless tonight, jumping on and leaping off every piece of furniture she could find. Of course unaware of what was going on around him, she jumped off a table, knocking over the gas lamp. It wasn't until he felt the heat that he noticed something was wrong. The room was catching fire! He didn't even bother trying to rescue everything around him, even his score, as he tried to escape, but the flames were multiplying by the minute.

Meanwhile upstairs Christine was awakened by the smell of smoke. She opened the door and looked downstairs to find the fiery inferno below her. "Papa!" she called, running downstairs.

"Christine!" She couldn't see her father due to him being trapped on the other side of the flames. "Get out now!"

"No Papa I won't leave you!"

"GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

Luckily the fire hadn't taken up the entire first floor and Christine managed to escape through the front door. She was black with soot, but luckily she remained unharmed, minus a small burn mark on her foot. As soon as she was outside, she looked up, watching her house consumed by fire, her father inside.

Firefighters eventually arrived to help but the fire out, but it was too late. All that remained of Christine's house was a burnt outline of what was there merely an hour ago. And lying underneath the piles of ash and dust was the body of M. Daaé.


	2. Chapter 2

Word had eventually spread about the fire and M. Daaé's passing. For the days up until the funeral, a neighbor had been gracious enough to let Christine stay with her. When the day finally arrived, Christine looked around at all the people who showed up. "Christine!" She turned around and saw two people approach her. One was a woman in her late 30s-early 40s walking with a cane and the other was a girl Christine's age with long strawberry blond curls. The girl hugged Christine, and unable to fight back tears Christine started crying into the girl's shoulder.

When they pulled away the woman bent down and took Christine's hands. "Christine, I was doing some thinking and I was wondering if you'd like to live with me and Meg from now on." Christine fought through her tears to smile and nodded her head.

"We'll be just like sisters!" Meg exclaimed excitedly.

"Whom are you currently staying with? After the service we'll get your things before going home." Christine pointed to her neighbor and Mme. Giry got up to go talk to her.

The Girys had been friends of the family since before Christine was born. A long time ago, while Lottie was in the chorus of the opera, Mme. Giry was the leading ballerina. But just like Christine and Meg, the two of them were best friends, and after M. Daaé's arrival Mme. Giry became friends with him through Lottie. Of course Mme. Giry had to put her career on hold when she was pregnant with Meg; and what made it worse was that her husband passed while she was still pregnant. A few years later she decided that she had wanted to go back to the ballet. Unfortunately she was so out of shape from all the years that she hadn't danced that she was forced into retirement earlier than she had hoped. On the night of her returning, and final, performance, she broke her hip onstage. Ever since then, she has never been able to dance again. But not wanting to give up life in the ballet, she became the ballet instructor at the opera.

Christine was alone with Meg when she heard someone else call her name. She turned around and approaching her was a boy that appeared to be about a year or two older than her. "Oh Raoul!" she exclaimed running into his arms sobbing.

Raoul held her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm going to miss him too."

Later on the service took place. Everyone gathered around the tomb where he was buried, right next to her mother. Everyone was looking down in respect, but Christine could feel a presence around her, one that wasn't a funeral guest. She looked in the corners of her eyes to make sure everyone was looking down. She then looked up and turned around to see that she was right. Standing in the distance behind a tree was a man who appeared to be watching the service. He was too far away for her to see his face; all that she could see was that he was wearing a black hat and cape. As soon as he turned his face towards Christine, he hid behind the tree.

After the service everyone was leaving to go home. As Christine walked away from the tomb, she turned around to see the man in black go inside. Curious, she followed him. Once again she couldn't see his face because his back was turned. She saw him holding a rose with a white-gloved hand, placing it on her mother's coffin. "Christine!" Mme. Giry called. Not wanting to be seen, she ran away from the tomb. As she walked away, she began to forever question the identity of the man in black.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'd just like to thank PhantomFan01 and smilemissy for following this story and for their reviews. You guys are awesome! :D

Christine should've known better. She should've known that by living with the Girys becoming a dancer was inevitable. Ever since her accident Mme. Giry has been trying to relive her glory days by turning Meg into a ballerina like her. Whenever Meg made a mistake, Mme. Giry felt like it was a reflection of her. It was because of this that she was hardest on Meg more than any other girl in the ballet corps.

Years past and Christine grew up. She had definitely grown into her features, from a cute yet slightly awkward child into a beautiful young woman, with long brown curls and fair skin. She was definitely one of the more talented dancers in the ballet, but she hadn't given up on her singing. Granted she could never find the time to take lessons because her life was devoted to dance, but she still had natural talent and sang for fun.

Another birthday, another ballet rehearsal, Christine thought as she tied her shoes. Yes, it was Christine's birthday, and she would be spending it the same way she's spent every birthday since her arrival at the opera, dancing. She felt all the girls pass by her, and looked up to see that Joseph Buquet, the chief sceneshifter, had arrived. No doubt to tell more stories about the Phantom, Christine thought.

Ever since her arrival, a being known as the Phantom of the Opera began haunting the theater. No one knew who he was, if he was a real ghost or just some madman who hid in the opera. He never went out of his way to do anything to anyone. That is except for the leading soprano La Carlotta; it was obvious that he couldn't stand her. Whenever something bad happened to her, everyone would immediately blame him. But other than that, his only demands were 20,000 francs a month and to leave Box Five empty for his use.

The girls all shushed and gathered around Buquet. "Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" He reached out a noose, put it around his neck and screamed while all the girls started frantically screaming about.

Mme. Giry, watching the commotion, stormed up to Buquet, removing the noose from his neck. "Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet hold your tongue, he will burn you with the heat of his eyes." She turned around to face the girls. "Come, we rehearse, now." She banged her cane and the girls obediently followed.

After rehearsal, all the girls gathered into the ballerinas' dressing room, changing out of their tutus into something more comfortable. As all the girls poured out, Christine was still changing. "Christine, come on," Meg urged. "Your birthday dinner awaits!" Every year for Christine's birthday, Mme. Giry would treat her to a nice dinner.

"I'll be right there Meg," Christine replied. Meg left and Christine was all alone.

Just as Christine was about to put her things away, she heard something strange. "Christine."

She looked around, obviously being alone in the dressing room. "Hello?" Christine called out, trembling.

"Christine," the voice called again. It was a soft, soothing man's voice that appeared to be coming from the walls.

"Who's there?" she asked the empty room. "Whoever you are show yourself!"

The voice merely called her name again, only this time it started to fade. Christine left the room, about to go meet up with Meg when it spoke out yet again. "Christine, follow the sound of my voice," it said. She did as she was told and found herself in Carlotta's dressing room.

"Alright, who are you?" Christine asked, closing the door behind her.

"It is I Christine, the Angel of Music."

Her heart sank. "No," she whispered to herself, her eyes tearing up. "No, you're not real! You can't be!"

She was about to leave the room when the voice stopped her. "But it is me Christine."

All of a sudden she felt a chill down her spine. "You've come to take me away like my mother, haven't you."

"Alas, that is not my purpose in seeking you. Did your father not tell you that he would send me to you upon arriving in Heaven?"

Christine thought back to what he had told her. "When I am in Heaven my child, I will send the Angel of Music to you."

"But it has been years. Why now do you all of a sudden come for me?"

"Because it was not the right time yet, you were too young. Now you are ready for me, and with my guidance you will be the greatest singer the opera has ever known."

Christine thought about it and accepted the offer. "Just one question. Will I ever get to see you in person?"

"One day perhaps, but not tonight. Now go, your friends are waiting for you."

Christine was about to leave. "One more thing. What has become of my parents?"

"They have been watching you from Heaven with me all these years, waiting until they felt that you were ready for me. And they, along with I, are proud of the beautiful and talented young woman that you have become."

Christine fought back tears through her smile. "Thank you," she whispered, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine had decided not to tell anyone about her encounter with the Angel of Music lest she wanted people to think she was crazy. Every night she would sneak off to the dressing room for her voice lessons, unless Carlotta was there or if there were some big event going on. Months passed this way.

One night Christine showed up for her lesson as usual. "It has come to my understanding that the new season has just been announced," the Angel said.

"Yes."

"And is it true that the first opera of the season will be Hannibal?"

"Yes."

"Then we must prepare you for the role of Elisa. You are familiar with her aria, yes?"

Christine sat down. "Look, Angel, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it, but let's be practical. It doesn't matter how well I sing the part, it's just going to go to Carlotta anyway. And even if she were to retire, all the roles would go to someone from the chorus. They're never going to cast a dancer in a leading role."

"Ah, but you are wrong Christine. Change is in the air, and with my hand to help lead the way, not only will you have your moment, but it shall be sooner than you think. You underestimate my power Christine, I will make the world see and hear you."

"I don't know…"

"Think of your parents Christine! Think of your mother who never had the chance to sing outside of the chorus. Think of your father who was so skilled in singing and he never even had the chance to perform onstage."

Giving in, Christine sighed and stood up. "I am ready."

After her lesson Christine was leaving the dressing room when she felt someone pounce on her shoulders. Christine turned around and screamed, calming down when she saw that her attacker was none other than Meg. "Meg, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she giggled. "So this is where you sneak off to every night. Who is that man with you? And why in Carlotta's dressing room?"

"That man is my voice teacher. And the dressing room was his idea."

X X X X X X X X X

A few weeks later the production was ready for opening night. Of course, just like Christine had predicted she was in the chorus and Carlotta had gotten the lead. During the final dress rehearsal, M. Lefevre, the manager, appeared to giving two men a tour of the opera. He gathered everyone around him when they finished the song they were working on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. As you know for some weeks there have been some rumors of my imminent retirement. I can tell you these were all true, and it is now my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firman and M. Gilles André."

M. Andre, wanting to get on Carlotta's good side, asked for her to sing her aria. "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye," she sang. "Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try. On that day, that not so distant day, when you are faraway and free…" All of a sudden one of the flies of scenery came plummeting down and attacked Carlotta while all the ballet girls screamed and shook with fear.

"Buquet!" M. Lefevre called out. He arrived. "For God's sake what's going on up there?"

"Please monsieur don't look at me. As God's my witness I was not at my post. Please monsieur there's no one there, and if there is well then it must be a ghost!" This got the girls even more rattled.

"Signora, please!" M. André said to Carlotta, trying to calm her down. "These things do happen."

"Si, these things do happen," she said with clenched teeth, her rage seeping through. "For the past three years these things do happen! Well until you stop these things from happening, these things do not happen!" With that she stormed out of the theater.

"Well now, who is the understudy for the role?" M. André asked.

"There is no understudy monsieur," M. Reyer, the musical director, replied.

"Christine Daaé could sing it sir," Meg said.

"The ballet girl?" M. Firmin asked.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"From whom?" M. André asked.

Christine panicked. What was she going to say to her new bosses, as well as in front of the whole company? She couldn't just flat out say the Angel of Music, or else she would most certainly be locked away in an asylum. "I don't know monsieur."

"Let her sing for you monsieur," Mme. Giry stepped in. "She has been well taught."

The notes began to play as Christine sheepishly made her way to center stage. "Think of me," she sang trembling, "think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try." She could feel her confidence slowly building as she continued to sing. "On that day, that not so distant day, when you are faraway and free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

She was officially given the lead and later that night made her big debut to a sold out performance. "Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think…" She sang the cadenza, leaving the audience in pure awe at the purity of her voice. "Ah, of me!" As soon as those final notes ended, the audience applauded wildly, giving her a standing ovation. She bowed, basking in the glory of the moment. He was right, she thought. I did it. Tonight was my moment.


	5. Chapter 5

After the performance Christine slipped away into the dressing room. She was just putting a robe on when she heard him. "Bravi, bravi, bravissimi."

"Christine, there you are!" She turned around and there was Meg standing in the threshold of the room. She closed the door and approached Christine, taking her hands. "I've been looking all over for you! You were brilliant tonight!"

Christine looked away and blushed. "Thank you."

"So now who exactly is this teacher of yours?"

Christine panicked again. She knew Meg needed an answer, but if there were one person she could trust with her secrets it would be Meg. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"My voice teacher is…" she took a deep breath, "is the Angel of Music."

"The Angel of Music?"

"Yes. You see my father told me that the Angel of Music comes to those who are in need of his guidance. He helped my father with his violin, and now he's come to help me with my singing."

"What makes you think that it's an Angel who's helping you?"

"Because the Angel is never seen unless he needs you in Heaven with him. According to my father my mother saw him right before he took her away. He said that she saw him, but he couldn't see anything. And since that's the case, I hope I don't see him for a very long time. Besides, he's just a voice. He's never physically in the room with me."

X X X X X X X X X X X

Mme. Giry had been looking for Meg, so she had to leave. Christine was taking off her accessories when all of a sudden she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Christine Daaé, where is your red scarf?"

"Monsieur?" Christine asked nervously, not turning around.

"You can't have lost it, after all the trouble I took. I was soaked to the skin…"

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf!" Christine turned around to look at her visitor. "Oh Raoul so it is you!"

Raoul bent down to hug her, handing her a rose as they reminisced about their childhoods. They were talking about the stories M. Daaé would tell them, most of them being about the Angel of Music. At a moment of impulse, Christine began talking about her encounter with the Angel. "Father is dead Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it. And now we go to supper."

"No Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict."

"I shan't keep you up late." He stood up and made his way to the door. "You must change, I must get my hat. Two minutes, Little Lottie." With that he was gone.

Christine always knew when the Angel was in the room, she didn't know how but she could just feel it. It wasn't until her conversation with Raoul that she truly felt the Angel's power over her. For the first time, she was actually afraid of him. Christine thought about leaving and joining Raoul when the presence of the Angel stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Christine froze. She had never heard the Angel sound so angry before. "I was just… um…"

"You were going to join that Raoul fellow, weren't you?" Christine nodded. "Ignorant fool," the Angel snickered, "sharing in my triumph."

"Your triumph? I'm the one who sang tonight. I'm the one they were applauding for."

"Yes, but I'm the one who made you! If it weren't for me you would still be a no-name dancer. The only reason you sang tonight was because of me! The only reason people love you and your voice is because of me! Without me Christine you would be nothing! I might as well have been the one singing tonight. I might as well be the one who took a bow and has everyone praising me."

"You say you want to help me so badly and use me to make up for my parents' lost opportunities. Why didn't you just help my parents then? Why couldn't you have helped my mother win her chance to sing like I did tonight? Yes you helped my father, but you could've helped him with his opera or get him noticed as a singer. You say you help those in need of you, they were in need of you, and yet you only help me! This isn't about my family name, is it, you helping me. There's obviously something more you want with me. So what is it exactly?"

The Angel clapped slowly, yet somehow threateningly. "Two marvelous performances in one night Christine. It looks like I've underestimated you."

Christine felt a chill run down her spine. "You are no angel," she said coldly. "Who are you?"

"Walk towards the mirror." Christine did as she was told. The mirror opened up like a door, and sticking out was a white-gloved hand. Something about this hand looked familiar, as if she had seen it before. But she felt as though it should be holding something in order for the familiarity to be clearer. She turned around, noticing the rose from Raoul on her dresser. A rose! She looked down at the hand again, only this time picturing a rose in his hand. It came back to her, the man in black at the funeral putting a rose on her mother's grave.

Without a spare moment to sink it in, the hand grabbed her and gently pulled her through the door before closing it. Christine got a good look of her "angel." It was the man in black from the funeral, as she could recognize the hat and the cape. But for the first time she was actually close enough to see what he looked like. He was wearing a tuxedo and a full white facemask that only exposed part of his lips. "It's you," Christine gasped.

"I see you still remember me," the man said with a wicked smile.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? How did you know my parents?"

The man put a finger to her lips to shush her. "All questions shall be answered in time, my dear. But for now I ask you to remain quiet."

Without a word they made their way through the depths of the opera house, eventually finding a lake with a boat waiting for them. He helped her in and they rode off through the labyrinth until they finally found themselves at a lair. The man got out of the boat and took off his hat and cape, turning around to face Christine.

"Who are you?" Christine asked again.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera," the man said with a bow. He reached his hand out. Reluctantly, she accepted and he helped her out of the boat. "I have brought you for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music."

Christine wanted so badly to respond for she had so many questions still buzzing in her head, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. All she could do was breathe heavily. Before Christine could do anything he began to sing to her. She was so taken by the sound of his voice that her mind was completely wiped blank. He showed her around his lair, and eventually showed her something behind a curtain. She removed the curtain and staring right at her was a wax model of her wearing a wedding dress. She passed out at the sight of this, but the Phantom caught her, carrying her to his bed.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, whether only a few minutes or a few hours have passed or if it was the next morning already. She got up and walked around, taking in her surroundings yet again, only this time with a sober mind.

She looked over and there was the Phantom working at his organ. She approached him, wanting to take his mask off to see what exactly he was hiding. She waited for him to look away before she ripped the mask off his face. Before she could get a clear look at him, he stood up and knocked her to the floor. He buried his face in his hands looking away from. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon!" He turned around to face Christine, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. Christine gasped. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

"Oh my God…" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed and the opera was now getting ready for its new production Il Muto. Before rehearsal started the Phantom had sent several notes to the managers demanding that Christine play the lead. Of course when word had gotten out about this Carlotta became furious. In a desperate attempt to please her, the managers ignored the Phantom's threats and cast her as the lead instead.

On opening night, Raoul had thought of one more way to get back at the Phantom. "Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats we shall be sitting in Box Five."

"Do you really think that's wise monsieur?"

"My dear André, there would appear to be no seats available other than Box Five."

Meanwhile backstage Christine was getting ready to play the silent role. She was actually kind of glad that things were back to normal, Carlotta playing the lead while she was in the background. At least I have a part, she thought. I could've been just a nameless dancer again. Ever since she learned the identity of her "angel," she hadn't heard from him once. Her encounter was haunting her dreams, but whenever she had to focus during rehearsal or whatnot she was able to set it aside out of her mind.

When the curtains had opened, the opera began. Things were going smoothly when Carlotta started singing her aria. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha!" She sang the staccato cadenza with ear-piercing perfection. "Time I try to get a better, better half." Then the chorus joined in. "Poor fool, he doesn't know. Ho ho ho ho ho!" They sang the cadenza yet again before continuing. "If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!"

That's when things went wrong. All of a sudden an angry voice burst through the theater. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Meg completely lost it. "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!"

"It's him," Christine said, recognizing his voice. "I know it, it's him!"

"You're part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta hissed into her ear.

Apparently it was still loud enough for the Phantom to hear. "A toad, madam? Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

Carlotta regained her composure, and they picked up from right before the aria. "Serafimo, away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my…" Instead of finishing the phrase, a strange, almost croaking like sound came out of her mouth. The Phantom laughed. Nervously she continued to sing. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha." She began to sing the cadenza again but instead of singing she continued to croak.

The more she croaked, the louder and madder the Phantom's laugh became. "Behold, she is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

Carlotta was rushed offstage as the curtains closed and the managers appeared onstage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize," M. Firmin said. "The performance will continue in ten minutes time when the role of the Countess will be sung by Mademoiselle Christine Daaé."

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen," M. André continued, "we shall be giving you the ballet from act three of tonight's opera. Maestro, the ballet!"

The stagehands frantically changed the set behind the curtain as this was going on while all the ballerinas were rushed onstage. While the ballet was happening, Christine was busy changing costumes backstage.

At the same time Joseph Buquet was walking around above the stage, making sure things set-wise were in order. When he wasn't looking, the Phantom appeared behind him, slipping a noose around his neck and strangling him until he stopped breathing. Once he was dead, he lowered the noose onto the stage, showing the dead body to everyone. All the girls stopped dancing and screamed at the sight while the Phantom's maniacal laughter filled the theater yet again. Everyone ran offstage while the audience gasped in fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, remain in your seats," M. Firmin said trying to reassure the audience. "Do not panic! It was an accident, simply an accident!"

Meanwhile Raoul had run backstage to check on Christine. He was let out a sigh of relief when he found her. "Christine, come with me."

"No, to the roof, we'll be safe there," Christine said, grabbing his hand and leading him.

When they got to the roof, Christine could barely support herself. Her heart felt so heavy after what she just witnessed that it literally weighed her down so that she sat down against one of the statues, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Christine, why have you brought us here?"

"Don't take me back there," Christine begged. "You saw what he did in there! There's no way to defeat the Phantom!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera."

"Raoul, I've seen him!" Christine exclaimed standing up. "Even if I lived to be one hundred I could never forget what I saw down there! And yet I can't ever bring myself to hate him. Regardless of the monster he is, he still helped me. How could I not feel sorry for him, living all alone down there, rejected by the world? As much as I hate to say it, there's a part of me that can't help but…"

"Christine," Raoul interrupted. He knew what she was going to say, and he refused to let her say such a thing. He took her hand and used his other hand to gently move her chin towards him. "Christine."

"Christine," another voice said.

Christine pulled away from Raoul's grasp and looked around nervously. "What was that?"

Raoul managed to calm down Christine again, only this time admitting his true romantic feelings for her. He's always loved her, ever since they were children. But what started out as a brother/sister type love eventually bloomed into romance. Christine, giving into the moment, admitted her feelings for him as well. They shared their first kiss together and decided to go back, knowing that everyone would be looking for her like crazy.

Once they were gone, the Phantom stepped out from his hiding spot. He could feel his heart crumble to pieces in his chest as he struggled to fight back tears. His sadness eventually resulted in rage, as he stormed back into the theater.

The rest of the performance continued as planned with no other interruptions, that is until the end. Everyone had come out to take their bows, and Christine was greeted with a standing ovation. All of a sudden the chandelier started shaking while the Phantom's laughter filled the theater once again. "Go!" he shouted. The chord holding it up snapped and the chandelier plummeted down into the audience as everyone onstage ran away from the disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Six months had passed since the night of the chandelier crashed. The Opera Populaire decided to throw a masquerade ball both in honor of the New Year as well as six months without a word from the Phantom. At the ball, everyone was drinking, dancing, and having an overall merry time.

Christine and Raoul soon arrived. "Think of it," Christine said, holding the ring around her neck. "A secret engagement. Look, your future bride."

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide? It's an engagement, not a crime." With that he led Christine into the center of the room and they danced the night away together.

Everything was going along perfectly until all of a sudden everyone felt a presence in the room. They stopped dancing and looked up to the top of the staircase to see none other than the Phantom. He was dressed as the Masque of Red Death from Edgar Allan Poe's poem, covered in red from head to toe and a skull mask. In his skeletal covered hands appeared to be some kind of manuscript. He took his precious time as he walked down each individual stair.

"Why so silent good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!" He tossed the manuscript to the managers. "I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear. Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!"

By this time he had already reached the bottom of the staircase. He turned to Christine, motioning her to come to him with his finger. Half out of fear and half trance-like, she followed his command and approached him. "Your chains are still mine!" He grabbed her necklace and ripped it off of her neck. "You will sing for me!" With a puff of smoke and evil laughter he then disappeared.

X X X X X X X X X X X

The next day the managers, Carlotta, and the leading tenor Piangi were in their office. The managers had received more notes from the Phantom about his opera while Carlotta and Piangi looked at the casting. After seeing how small her role is, she became outraged.

Raoul and Christine soon arrived. "Ah, Mlle. Daaé, quite the lady of the hour," M. Firmin said approaching her.

"You have secured the largest role in this Don Juan," M. André said.

"Christine Daaé, she doesn't have the voice," Carlotta said smugly.

"Signora, please!" M. Firmin begged frustratingly.

"Well I take it you're agreeing?" Raoul asked the managers.

"She's the one behind this," Carlotta said.

"It appears we have no choice," M. André answered Raoul.

"She's the one behind this! Christine Daaé!" Carlotta pointed to Christine.

"How dare you!" Christine shouted at her. "You evil woman, how dare you! This isn't my fault! I don't want any part of this plot!"

"But why not?" M. André asked.

"You have a duty," M. Firmin said.

"I cannot sing it, duty or not," Christine said.

She turned around to leave when Raoul stopped her. "Christine, you don't have to. They can't make you."

Mme. Giry then entered the room. "Please Monsieur, another note," she said holding it out. Everyone groaned as they turned around and she began to read.

"'Fondest greatings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage. Our Don Juan must loose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for our star, Mlle. Christine Daaé, no doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good, she knows though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Your obedient friend and angel.'"

"I can't." Christine said. "I won't do it."

"We have all been blind," Raoul said. "And yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening, go on," the managers said.

"We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if Mlle. Daaé sings, he is certain to attend."

"We make certain the doors our barred!"

"We make certain our men are there!"

"We make certain their armed. When the curtain falls, his reign will end!"

"Madness!" Mme. Giry interjected.

"The tide will turn," M. André said.

"Monsieur believe me, there is no way of turning the tide."

"Then help us!" Raoul begged.

"Monsieur I can't."

"Instead of warning us, help us!"

"I wish I could!"

"Don't make excuses! Or could it be that you're on his side?"

"Monsieur, believe me I intend no ill, but Monsieur be careful, we have seen him kill!"

Soon everyone was screaming and shouting at each other, their voices overlapping. Christine couldn't handle it anymore and had enough. "If you don't stop now I'll go mad!" The room suddenly went quiet. "Raoul, I'm frightened, don't make me do this. Raoul it scares me, don't put me through this ordeal, by fire, he'll take me I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go." Raoul helped her sit down. "What I once used to dream, I know dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end. And he'll always be there singing songs in my head, he'll always be there singing songs in my head."

Carlotta stared at her. "She's mad," she whispered.

"You said yourself, he is nothing but a man. Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead."

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought; he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh God if I agree what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera?"

"Christine, Christine don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rests on you now."

Everyone started crowding around her, begging her to take part in the plan. She got up and ran away. "I can't!"

"Christine!" Raoul started chasing after her. He then turned to the air around him. "So it is to be war between us! But this time, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the company had gathered for their first rehearsal of Don Juan Triumphant. M. Reyer began to conduct the chorus. "Hide our sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid!"

Christine stood by the piano as she sang her part. "Silken couch and hay-filled barn both have been his battlefield."

"Those who tangle with Don Juan…" Piangi sang.

"No, no, no!" M. Reyer interjected. "Chorus rest please! Don Juan, Signor Piangi, here is the phrase!" He played the notes on the piano as he sang, "Those who tangle with Don Juan." He turned around. "If you please."

"Those who _TANGLE_ with Don _JUAN_!"

"Nearly, but no!" He played the notes again. "Those who tan, tan, tan…"

"Those who _tan, tan, tan_!" Piangi mocked.

"His way is better," Carlotta said. "At least he makes it sound like music." Everyone started laughing.

"Signora," Mme. Giry said. "Would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?"

"The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would…"

"Are you certain of that Signora?"

There was an awkward pause. "So once again," M. Reyer said breaking the silence, "after seven. Five, six, seven…"

"Those who have been tangling with Don Juan!"

Everyone broke out into conversation. "What does it matter what notes we sing?" Carlotta demanded. "No one will know if it is right or wrong. No one will care!" She began to sing mockingly. "Those who tangle with Don Juan!"

All of a sudden everyone fell into a stunned silence as the piano began to play by itself. Everyone looked up, dazed and entranced, and began to sing. "Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets!"

X X X X X X X X X X X

Before the rehearsal started, Christine had gotten a note for her to go to the cemetery afterwards. She was rather wary to allow herself to be alone with the Phantom again, but at the same time she hadn't spoken a word to him since that night six months ago. Clearly whatever it was that he wanted with her, it had to be something that couldn't be done in the opera.

When Christine arrived, she approached her parents' tomb. She fought back tears as she caressed her fingers against the stone. "It seems like only yesterday," came a voice from behind her. Christine gasped and turned around; standing there was the Phantom. "I still remember watching everyone, and then you looked up and saw me."

Christine glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked in a low tone.

"I want to talk to you, away from the opera." He slowly approached her as she stood her ground, continuing to stare at him. "Christine my love, you know that the man who kills, the man who terrorizes everyone, is not the real me, right?"

"I have my doubts."

"Christine, why can't things go back to the way they were between us? You know that I only want what's best for you. Everything I do is all for you."

The Phantom put his hands on Christine's shoulders, only for her to jerk away from his grip. "How do you expect me to trust you again after everything that's happened between us?" She stormed out of the tomb with the Phantom following her.

"Because I'm your…"

"No you're not!" Christine shouted through tears. "You are not the Angel of Music, and you are not my father! You are a sad, pathetic excuse for a man! You could have been amazing; you could have had everything you've ever wanted. And while I commend you for achieving everything you've ever worked for, I'm afraid I don't exactly agree with your methods of retrieving them. Is this really the way to get what you want? By threatening everyone until you get your way? What's happened to you? You're not the man that I used to know. You've changed, and not for the better. And as soon as this opera thing is over, I never want anything to do with you ever again!"

"This is your own fault you know. If you hadn't seen what lies behind this mask, then all your illusions of me would have remained. You would still believe the things you did before. But you were not content, were you? You just had to know the identity of the man in the mask?" He took her hand. "Christine, I want to start again. I want us to forget everything that happened that night and afterwards. Please, all I ask is for a second chance."

Christine looked at him. She wanted so badly to fight against him, but she couldn't. Before she could answer him, Raoul appeared out of nowhere. "Christine!" he called. He ran towards them, knocking the Phantom to the ground and grabbing her. "Whatever you believe, this man, this _thing_ is not your father!"

The Phantom stood up and grasped Raoul by the neck. "Bravo monsieur, such spirited words," he spat into his ear before releasing him.

Raoul grabbed Christine again, pulling her away from him while massaging his throat. "More tricks monsieur?"

"Let's see monsieur how far you dare go!" All of a sudden after reaching inside his coat pocket he appeared to release a fireball towards them.

"More deception, more violence?"

"That's right, keep walking this way!"

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"

"I'm here, I'm here monsieur, the Angel of Death! Come on now, don't stop!" Raoul and Christine ran away. "So be it. Now let it be war upon you both!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since that night in the cemetery, no one has heard anything from the Phantom. Soon it was opening night. Before the show, the managers and Raoul brought in the police to secure the opera house and be ready to attack the Phantom.

"You, in the pit," Raoul said to one of the policemen, "Do you have a clear view of that box?" he asked pointing to Box Five.

"Yes monsieur."

"Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to, but shoot to kill."

"How will I know monsieur?"

"You'll know."

The chief of police approached Raoul. "My men are in position monsieur."

"Go ahead then."

"Are the doors secure?" he called out.

As each door closed, a different policeman answered, "Secure!"

Once all the doors were closed, a voice filled the theater. "I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera." He repeated himself a few more times, but each time his voice appeared to be coming from a different part of the room. "I'm here. I'm here."

Suddenly the policeman in the pit shot the box. "You idiot!" Raoul shouted. "I said only when the time comes!"

"But Monsieur le Vicomte…"

"No buts!" the Phantom said. "For once Monsieur le Vicomte is right. Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Let my opera begin!"

X X X X X X X X X X X About an hour later the curtains rose and the opera started. Everyone walked out onstage and began to sing. "Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat! Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that when tables, plans, and maids are laid. Don Juan triumphs once again!"

Everyone scattered offstage except for one cast member. Piangi entered onstage with Meg, who was dressed as a gypsy. He handed her a sac of coins before she exited the stage. "Passarino, faithful friend," he sang. "Once again recite the plan."

"Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the master, you, the man."

"When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place! Furtively we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine, when it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine."

"You come home, I use your voice. Slam the door like crack of doom."

"I shall say, 'Come hide with me. Where oh where? Of course my room!'"

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh."

He laughed and put on a cloak that covered his face, exiting as Christine made her entrance. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy," she sang. "No dreams within her heart but dreams of love." She took an apple and sat down.

"Don Juan" returned. "Master."

"Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey." He left and Christine was alone onstage with "Don Juan."

"You have come here," he sang as he approached her. "In pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent." He picked up a goblet from the table. "I have brought you that our passion may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me." He took the apple from her. "No second thoughts." He handed her the goblet. "You've decided, decided."

As he continued to sing the rest of the song, he caressed her body until it was her turn to sing. After she sang her part they sang together. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." As they sang the last word, Christine removed the cloak to discover that she's been singing with the Phantom this whole time. Both of them looked and stepped away from each other. Christine couldn't help but feel sick having sung such a sexual song with him and having him touch her as well as having touched him.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," he sang. "Lead me, save me from my solitude." Christine had to fight back tears to prevent herself from showing any sympathy for him. It was then that she realized that even though the lyrics were prewritten, he meant every word he was singing. "Say you want me with you here beside you." With enough courage they were able to face each other again. "Anywhere you go let me go too!" He took her hands. "Christine, that's all I ask of…"

All of a sudden without thinking, she ripped the mask off his face. "No!" he shouted. Everyone in the theater gasped at the sight of his face; it was like nothing anyone could imagine. It was covered in scars with distorted or missing flesh so that one could see his parts of his skull and tissue.

He took Christine and ran offstage with her. "No, don't shoot!" Raoul called, but it was too late. The policeman aimed and shot, but missed. Once they were gone Meg ran out onstage screaming. When everyone went to look to see what the commotion was about, they saw the dead body of Piangi with a rope around his neck.

Between everyone onstage and backstage and in the audience panicking, Raoul decided that it was up to him and him alone to finish off the Phantom for good. So while everyone was running around like headless chickens, Raoul snuck away from the chaos to look for an entrance that would lead him to the Phantom's lair.


	10. Chapter 10

When Raoul finally got to the lake he walked around in circles trying to find the Phantom's lair. After what felt like an eternity he finally saw in the distance behind a metal gate the Phantom and Christine wearing a bridal gown. He snuck over as close and quietly as possible so he could hear their conversation but they wouldn't see him.

"You keep saying that you want another chance," Christine said. "Well I've given you God knows how many chances. And whenever I do you make no effort to change and then beg for forgiveness. I'm done giving you anymore chances."

"Christine, please," the Phantom begged. "I just want things to go back to normal for us."

"Normal? In what way is this normal? This is sick and twisted!"

"Christine, you don't know the hell that I have gone through in the past."

"Oh yes I do because you put me through that same hell. You blame your face for everything you've done, and yet your face is not the reason I hate you." She reached her hand towards his face but he turned away avoiding her touch. "It's because of the monster you've become from it."

Raoul tried to inch his way closer but ended up slipping in the lake causing a small splash. This of course grabbed the Phantom's attention. "Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest." He then opened the gate to allow Raoul in. "Why if it isn't Monseiur le Vicomte, all soaked to the bone. Tell me, were you out by any chance fetching a red scarf?"

A look of bewilderment overcame Raoul. "How do you know…?"

"Because monsieur, I was there!"

"I don't under…" He then took a long, hard look at the Phantom's face past all the scars and deformities. "It can't be," he gasped. "M. Daaé?"

"You were such a pretty little boy," he said as he lowered the gate. "It's no surprise that you've grown up into quite a handsome young man. The perfect match for my Christine."

"But… the fire…"

"I didn't die. I was caught in the flames and passed out in the rubble, with this," he pointed to his face, "as a scar to never forget that awful night."

"But I was at your funeral!"

"Yes, so was I. Only I wasn't in the tomb."

"I don't understand. What is it that you want with her?"

"I admit that running away and making her believe that I was dead all these years and then coming back pretending to be the Angel of Music was not exactly the smartest thing I've done, but I want to put all that aside and win my daughter back. All I want is for us to be a family again, is that too much to ask? Look at her!" He pulled Christine towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist while caressing her cheek with his other hand. "Doesn't she look beautiful in her mother's wedding gown? She looks just like her." Christine ripped herself away from his hold. "I missed out on being there for her while she was growing up, watching from the shadows. I want to make up for all those lost years, keeping her down here with me so I could love her and protect her like before."

"If you love Christine as much as you say you do, then wouldn't you want her to be happy?"

The Phantom was left speechless. His face softened as he looked over at Christine before staggering away for a minute. He then turned around and headed towards Raoul. He put his hand on his shoulder before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out his Punjab lasso, forcing it around Raoul's neck. "I've already lost her once before, and I will not lose her again." He turned towards Christine. "Well now, this seems awfully familiar, doesn't it? Just like that story you liked as a kid, about the beautiful princess being rescued by the handsome prince from the horrible monster."

"Please, don't do this!" Christine begged.

The Phantom approached her, pulling the rope tighter around Raoul's neck with each step. "And why not? After everything I've done for you, you were just going to run away with him, leaving me to never see you again." Suddenly a wicked smile formed across his face. "I'm willing to make a deal with you. If you stay with me, I will let him go. But if you chose him, then he will die."

"Christine, I'm begging you, chose me," Raoul said. "I would rather die than know that you're trapped down here with this madman."

Christine's eyes began to well up as she stared at the two men she loved. Feeling weak in the knees she fell to the floor and hung her head. The Phantom tied up the other end of the lasso to the gate in a way that Raoul wouldn't be able to untie it and approached Christine, bending down before her. She used every ounce of energy to force her head up so that she was eye-to-eye with the Phantom. "You try my patience, make your choice."

After a few more moments of staring into each other's eyes, Christine flung her arms around the Phantom's neck, holding on to him as tightly as possible. The Phantom, trembling, lost his balance and fell to the ground, his arms wrapped around Christine's torso, burying his head into her shoulder, bawling. Christine broke away while the Phantom continued to hang his head and cry. She kissed him on the forehead before forcing him to look up at her.

"After all the terrible things you've done, I wanted so badly to hate you," she said. "But no matter what you do, I could never bring myself to truly hate you. You're my father, and I love you more than anything."

"Oh Christine," the Phantom sobbed. "You know that everything I've done was all for you. I just wanted to do everything I could to make my little girl happy. And the only thing I wanted in return was for you to be mine again."

"I know."

"You know sometimes I wish I had died in that fire, then all of this wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have turned me into this," he said pointing to his face.

Christine caressed his face. "I don't care about this. I still love you, and nothing can change that."

Suddenly the Phantom and Christine looked beyond the gate and heard the sound of a mob approaching. The Phantom helped Christine up and approached Raoul, removing the rope from his neck. "Take her, forget me, forget all of this," he said. Raoul ran up to Christine and held her in a tight embrace. "Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you."

"But Papa," Christine whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Phantom handed Raoul the oar to the boat.

"Take the boat, swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in Hell." He opened the gate so that Raoul and Christine could leave. Christine sat down as Raoul began to row away. She turned around and reached her arm out towards the Phantom but Raoul held it back. "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

As soon as they were gone he fell to his knees and sobbed yet again. He pathetically crawled over towards his monkey music box and wound it up, singing along to the music. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." He then looked up when he heard a strange sound; it was Christine running through the lake. "Look at you," he said smiling through his tears as she fell to the ground beside him. "You really do look just like your mother. She would be so proud of you."

"Papa, I don't want to lose you again."

Christine wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her head, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. "I know dear, I know."

Christine stood up and walked away. She turned around to take one last good look as her father sat there looking at her in return before she left. Soon she was completely gone. "Goodbye, Little Lottie."


End file.
